Eternity and Infinity
by Anemies
Summary: Uh-oh. Is Edward and Bella's relationship just going to fall apart? Is our favorite love team ending? What are you saying Edward! Sneak preview: “Edward, do I ever cross your mind?” “No.” One-shot. All human. Fluff.


Hey, I'm back. I'm totally gonna kick my sorry butt for doing yet another one-shot. Yes, I know. I'm cruel. I'm supposed to be updating fics-not making them, but it was _too_ good to pass up on. And actually- I just put the characters and I really didn't make the entire conversation, but I don't know where I got it. Still, it's sweet. Hahahaha!

Me: Hey, Can't I at least own Edward?

Everyone: NO!

(sighs) I don't own Edward, then- I mean, Twilight. All human.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were sitting in the couch-we had certain uneasiness and a bit of coldness around us. Neither of us talked. Maybe that's because we had a little argument (about my insecurities about our relationship, I wasn't worth it.). But it was too little to make a fuss about. Then I decided to break the silence.

I gazed in Edward's eyes.

"Edward, do I ever cross your mind?" I asked suddenly, I don't know why- I just had to ask.

Edward, a bit shock of the question but still he answered calmly. "No."

_What?! Wait…Ouch. That would take blow in my heart. _

"Do you like me?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"No." he replied simply.

_Now, I hear my heart stop._

"Do you want me?" It was a stupid question, but I still had the courage to ask.

"No."

_Now, I could definitely hear my heart cracking._

"Would you cry if I left?" I choked out, have I developed to being a masochistic?

"No."

_I could hear it breaking- slowly, so fragilely._

I gulped before asking another question. "Would you live for me?" it was barely a whisper.

"No." Of course he wouldn't! He wouldn't live for _me,_ so the reason why he'd live is for himself.

_A big whole of my heart has been bit out, chewed on then spit it out._

"Would you do anything for me?" I refused the urge to cry, I still kept my eyes close.

"No." Was it going to be the end for the two of us? Was this going to be the reason why we break up? Was our relationship that fragile? Or did he really love me? Maybe he got sick of me. Yes, that must be the reason. I was plain and he was…everything.

_Now, the rest of the scraps of my heart is being slowly burned into ashes._

"What would you choose: your life or me?" Why did I even bother to ask? I knew the answer to that.

"My life."

_Now, I was hollow. Nothing left inside me. I felt like the water- nothing, translucent. _

_Of course. _

I stood up from my seat and headed for the apartment's door. Tears were streaming down my face. I will give him whatever he wants. Even if he wanted me gone- though, now, it seemed impossible. Utterly impossible.

He caught my arm. I struggled to get it loose- it was a futile struggle. I knew how strong he was, but I didn't want to hear anymore. I was losing my sanity!

Then he spoke up, his voice, silky, velvet and soft.

"Bella, The reason you never cross my mind is because you're _always_ on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I _love_ you. The reason I don't want you is because I _need_ you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would _die_ if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would _die_ for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do _everything_ for you. The reason I chose my life is because you _ARE_ my life."

I was shocked and speechless. I took in a breath- then I began to cry but not for the same reason anymore. He cupped his hands on my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry I made you cry. I was so so so stupid. God, but I needed you to understand everything I had said. I want you to believe it. I needed you to believe it. You are my life. You will always be my life and my love. And I apologize for my stupidity, love. Without you- I am nothing. I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. I love you, Bella and I'll always will. Will you marry me?"

He kneeled down and took my hand. And there was I- standing and still crying- I couldn't even say a decent word.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." thankfully, I managed to say.

I flung myself to him and kissed him passionately and sweetly and he happily and enthusiastically replied to that. He pulled apart after we reached our limit. He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I love you. Forever. For eternity." He whispered.

"I love you. Forever. For infinity."I answered back.

Isabella Marie Swan…wait, scratch that, Isabella Marie Cullen is irrevocably in love.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Awww. I love the argument part. Yeah, lol. Big shocker there when Eddie wants her hand in marriage. Ha! Ok. Remember to visit my other fics, ok? And you can vote in the poll in my profile. Now, CLICK THAT BUTTON! REVIEW, please!


End file.
